Cendrillon
by xoxofalling-dreamsxoxo
Summary: As tears hit the ground, they seemed to amplify in my head. What had I done...? What had I done...


_**Hello~**_

_**I hope you enjoy this 3**_

_**Please review~~~**_

_**This is one of the first fan fictions I have ever created!**_

_**I'll probably update every Saturday, since it's only three parts it won't continue that long :(**_

_**Also, this is my version of the song, the way I interrupt it. So it will be different from other. Just a warning~ **_

_**The WHOLE story will be in MIKU'S POV**_

_**Thanks~ **_

_**~L.**_

* * *

**Cendrillion**

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_

An inhale, a deep breath, a quiet sigh, a gentle escape

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_

A trick of love, illusions fall, real pictures show

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_

Raised arm, tears resound, sirens sing

_Tock_

As I completed my task

* * *

Chapter 1 - Agreement 

A brisk wind lashed across my face, my heels dug into the ground with ever small movement I made. Captured in my stomach was a feeling of uncertainly and cautiousness, for this night in particular was like no other. I shook my head and continued along the cobble path, the full moon being my only light source. My white dress trailed along behind me, adorned to my waist was a black sash, a black bow attached to the back trailed down farther than the white. A white flower in my hair was quick to lose; the strong winds had blown it out of sight and into the abyss of the forest. The surrounding forest had ominous shadows of trees that danced with the wind as another blow struck my face. My pigtails whipped around behind as I began to pick up the pace. An unexpected loud sound caused me to falter in my steps as I fell to the ground with a light thud. Not a sound was uttered out of my mouth as I watched the trees sway in an unlikely manner. A figure walked out from the trees, to which I greeted with a smile. My smile dissipated as he traveled closer to me and extended his right hand to me. I took it graciously, taking notice of his attire, a darkened cape with a hood and a white mask that obstructed his face. Certainly this man was not headed to the place where I was. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he pulled me close, the fear in my stomach rose in an instant. Paralyzed with (somewhere in the middle of) shock and fear, I was positive my face was able to explain it all. With his left hand he had pulled out a dagger from behind him and held it to my left side. My breath skipped; surely his man was not going to kill me! What was he to want with me? For I had no money, no extravagant living, I had close to nothing. I could feel his breath cross paths with my ear as he whispered in a low tone, "I was you to kill him…"

"H-Him?" I stuttered slightly, trying to contain myself.

"The prince, the host to the ball you are attending"

He knew where I was going, but how? Was my face so read able?

Impatiently the man beside me continued,"You can either take it, kill him and get away clean or I can kill you now, for the choice is yours" A smirk accompanied the end to his sentence as I felt the dagger push slightly further into my side.

"I'll do it..." I said with slight remorse.

The man next to me chuckled. "You made the correct choice" He then continued to take away the dagger from my side and placed it in my hand, still holding me close.

"If you tell anyone of this, I will certainly not hesitate to torture and kill you." he said in a lowered tone.

I knew my eyes increased in size, for I, a frail girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, was faced with the choice, To kill or be killed.

"Tonight, that is all the time you have. And don't think of escaping. I will be there to watch you."

I nodded and closed my eyes, wrapping my fingers around the cold dagger in my hand.

"It will be done. . ."

And with that, he released me from his tight hold and carried on his way, back out-of-the-way he came from.

4 hours…. That's all I have, I thought to myself, clutching the dangerous weapon and clenching my eyes shut. I turned my head in the direction of the castle, staring at in intensely before I shoved the dagger in the back of my dress and continued on my way.

* * *

**_I apologize, it isn't the best D:_**

**_But thanks for reading!_**

**_Please review~_**

**_~L._**


End file.
